


Words passing lips

by constellate



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: 11 word stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellate/pseuds/constellate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 word stories for the Half Life characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel

I would do anything for you, but you only see her.


	2. Rose

Death's just a side affect of living like you're meant to.


	3. Mercury

Revenge is a dish best served with the blood of enemies.


	4. Nathan Byrn

Your world is my enemy, but I think you're my world.


	5. Marcus

I'm not scared to die, I'm scared of what comes after.


	6. Annalise O'Brien

My 'innocence' could be a shield or a weapon, it depends.


	7. Arran

Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself.


	8. Celia

I'll fight for what is right, whether you agree or not.


	9. Ellen

They said pick A or B so naturally I chose C.


	10. Deborah

I think knowledge, power and freedom all come hand in hand.


End file.
